omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hecatia Lapislazuli
Character Synopsis Hecatia Lazpislazuli is the Goddess of Hell, her main appearance was as an extra boss in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, she apparently seems to be of an eccentric nature but not relatively evil compared to most of the denizens inside of hell. Her given name is derived from Hecate which is associated with the underworld in myth through forms of magic. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Touhou Project Name: Hecatia Lapislazuli Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess of Hell Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku (Can create storms of bullets and spread them out to overwhelm opponents), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Reality Warping, Duplication (Can do this infinitely without losing power), Non-Corporeal (Her human-like appearance is no more than just a meaningless form, like most gods), Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curses or give blessings), Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept , they can also change their aspects by changing their own names), Abstract Existence (The true form of gods exists as pure ideas that manifest themselves through endlesss bodies. Although, Junko is a divine spirit as opposed to god). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one) and Mind Manipulation (As showcased by her invasion of the Lunar Capital, Junko is unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Has been cited by ZUN to be the strongest Touhou character to date and is superior to anything in Gensokyo or The Moon thus should at least scale to characters like Doremy Sweet, who can create and manipulate dreams of infinite size. Should be above PC-98 era characters, including the likes of Shinki , who could create Makai from her essence) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Cited as the strongest Touhou character to date and thus should be superior to Shinki who can move across Makai in seconds which is infinite). Omnipresent 'as Conceptual Being (Gods exist across all of reality and can manifest themselves anywhere they desire. Although, in this state they can't truly interact with reality) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Far superior to everyone in th Touhou Multiverse including the likes of Doremy Sweet and Yukari Yukamo. The former of which governs atleast 2 Space-Times and possibly more) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Can tank hits from Junko who is comparable to Hecatia herself) 'Stamina: Likely high Range: Likely''' Multiversal (Has access to the Hells of Earth, the Moon and the Otherworlds) '''Intelligence: Unknown, but likely quite high, as the goddess of several different hells. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ability to have three bodies:' Hecatia's ability allows her to exist on Earth, the Moon, and the Otherworlds all at once with different bodies, while her "core" self-resides in Hell. As places like Gensokyo and the Dream World are Otherworlds, Hecatia can access these, as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Regenerators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Duplication Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Blessed Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 2